Emison One-Shots
by Emison123
Summary: A compilation of Emison one-shots:)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pretty Little Liars or its characters.**

 **A/N: Hello my beautiful readers. This is gonna be a compilation of Emison One-Shots. Follow and review.**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

Alison sat with her back on the headboard of her bed reading a book. It was a Friday night and she didn't feel like going out. Weird huh? For the last months she only went to school and to her house. She stopped hanging out with the girls when they went shopping or for milkshakes at The Brew. She didn't even talked to boys anymore.

Alison grabbed her phone when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" said Alison, curious of who might be on the other side of the door.

"Hello Ali." said Emily entering the room.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" asked Alison.

"It's just, we haven't talked that much for days." said Emily a little concerned while sitting next to Alison.

"We just talked yesterday in school" said Alison with a nervous laugh.

"No, I mean… we don't hang out anymore and we don't have long-night conversations. You have been acting weird the last few months Alison. You don't go to parties anymore, you don't talk to Hanna about new discounts on stores…You are lonely, you have been ignoring me" said Emily with a worried face.

"Ignoring you?" said Alison, Emily could her voice crack. It was a combination of anger and sadness.

"I mean, if you need to talk about something you know I'm here. I just want to help you Ali." said Emily with a furrowing her eyebrows a little.

"I don't need help with anything Emily, what do you mean? I'm good by myself" said Alison rolling her eyes.

"Who did this to you? Who fucked you up so bad that you shut down anyone who tries to help you? You don't tell me about how you feel anymore, you don't tell me about this amazing book you read, you don't tell me about this beautiful purse you saw on the mall the other day. You are pushing me away and I don't understand why, tell me what I did wrong Alison." said Emily raising her voice and standing up.

"You did. You fucking did Emily. You fucked me up. I confessed everything I felt for you that night in my room and we never talked about it" said Alison, her voice was combined with anger and sadness. She didn't care about anything at that moment. "You left me for Paige, you hang out with her, and you talk to her more than me and…"

"That's why I'm here." said Emily cutting Alison. They were both standing on the middle of the room facing each other. "I still think about that night. I can't get you out of my fucking mind Alison. I hate not being with you. Since you came back I have been wanting to spend every single day with you, I was scared of catching feelings for you again, but they never left, I never stopped loving you. I can't lose you, Ali, not again." said Emily out of breath.

"You won't. I know I hurt you in the past, and I know you can't forget that. You make me feel like no one else has, you make me happy Emily" said Alison with a smile.

"Then give me a chance to make you happy. Alison Dilaurentis, would you be my girlfriend?" said Emily grabbing Alison's hand.

"Yes Emily, I want to be your girlfriend." Alison said, she took a step towards Emily so their bodies were close and she kissed Emily. "I love you, Em" said Alison when they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Ali."

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review and if you have any requests feel free to tell me and I'll try to come up with a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers. Here is another story for you all.**

 **Leave your reviews and I'll tried to create a story. The topic and rating don't matter, so send your request.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Alison POV**

It was an early Sunday morning, everything was peaceful. I was watching TV on the living room drinking some coffee. Emily was asleep because she had to work late yesterday, since I couldn't sleep I went downstairs so I wouldn't wake her up. I was going through the channels when I heard my name.

"Mommy?" said my baby boy Aiden descending the stairs.

"Yes baby? Why are you up so early?" I replied with a smile watching him walking towards me.

"I was just… can I have some of the cake from yesterday?" he shyly asked.

"You need to have breakfast first baby boy" I said raising an eyebrow with a " _you already know"_ look.

"But I don't want breakfast mommy, I want cake" he said with a pout.

"Sorry Aiden, you already know the rules. Do you want me to make you breakfast and then you can have cake?" I asked.

"No mommy, I'll wait for mama to wake up so I can eat with her." He said smiling.

"Okay baby, but if you get hungry tell me" I said and he nodded walking up the stairs. _I already know where this is going_ I thought.

 **Emily POV**

I was peacefully sleeping when I feel that someone kissed my cheek.

"Mama" said Aiden in a little whisper "Wake up"

I groaned "What's wrong baby?" I said stretching myself.

"I want cake, but mommy won't give it to me until I eat breakfast." He said with puppy eyes.

"Let's go on a mission then soldier, you got to be quiet ok?" I asked standing from the bed and putting my shoes on. He laughed and nodded.

We were tip-toeing down the stairs and we saw Ali watching the TV. We made our way to the kitchen and without making any noise I got a plate and gave Aiden some cake. We took a sit on the floor, our backs on the counter that was on the middle of the kitchen, it was hard for Alison to see us. We were both laughing and eating cake, trying to be quiet…

"Uhum?" I heard Alison cleaning her throat, leaned on the counter looking at us. She had a devilish smile.

"Hey babe" I say standing up really fast. Aiden crawled to the other side of the counter.

"Mama you're awake" He said like he have just arrived. Alison turned around and looked at him suspicious. I winked at him.

"I just woke up baby bo…" I was cut by Alison.

"Why were you eating cake Aiden?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I wasn't eating cake mommy" he replied really quick. I walked to him and looked at Ali.

"What are you talking about Ali, he just came downstairs" I said with a smile.

"Uhum, so tell me Aiden" said Alison walking toward us "Why do you have frosting on your lip?" she said with a smirk. Our eyes grew wide and we looked at each other.

"We are in trouble!" Aiden and I replied at the same time.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please leave your request and reviews and tell me if you want me to keep updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another story for my Emison shippers. Keep giving me ideas.**

 **Request from Boris Yeltsin: Alison helping to look after Emily after Em gets bad food poisoning from food she had at a restaurant.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Emily POV**

It was a Saturday morning and I was in bed, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the time on my phone. _I feel horrible_ I thought.

I walked slowly to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. _Oh no!_ I thought. I turned to the toilet and started throwing up.

"Shit" I said ones I washed my mouth on the sink. I went to my bedroom and grabbed my phone from the bed.

 _Text-Group chat:_

Em: Girls I don't think I can go to The Brew today, I don't feel good.

Ali: What's wrong Em, are you ok?

Han: Is everything ok?

Em: My stomach hurts, I think it was the food from yesterday.

Spence: Do you want us to come over?

Ar: Do you need anything?

Em: I'm fine, thank you. I will just stay in bed all day.

Spence: Are you sure?

Em: Yes, I'm sure.

Han: Call us if you need anything.

Em: I will

Ar: I hope you feel betterJ

Em: Thanks Ar.

My mom was out of town so I didn't have no one to take care of me. _Come on, Em you can take care of yourself_ I thought. I made my way to the kitchen and I felt like I was gonna throw up. I ran to the trash can and started throwing up again.

"Dammit" I said washing my mouth on the sink. I grabbed a glass of water and walked to the stairs when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and….

"Hey Em" said Alison with a smile.

"Ali, what are you doing here?" I asked, letting Alison enter the house.

"I know your mom is out of town and that you don't feel well, so I came to see what was wrong" said Alison looking at me.

"It's nothing Ali, I think the food from yesterday didn't do any good to my stomach because I already threw up two times" I said drinking my water.

"Come with me" said Alison grabbing my hand and walking me to the living room "Sit here, I'll put a movie, make you some chicken soup and I'll bring you a blanket." Said Alison with a smile.

"You don't have to do tha…"

"Shh, Shh, Shh, don't start Fields. I'm gonna take care of you even if you don't want me to" said Alison raising an eyebrow and looking at me. "So, stay here and I'll be right back"

"Yes ma'am" I replied making both of us laugh.

After a while Alison came back with a blanket, soup, a bag of pretzels and a big glass of water. She set up everything in the coffee table and gave me the blanket, then grabbed the remote and seated next to me putting a bucket on the floor.

"In case you need it" said Alison with a giggle "So, what do you want to watch?" she asked.

"Since you are taking care of me, you can choose." I smiled at her.

"Ok, but if you don't like it it's not my problem" she said choosing a movie on Netflix.

After a while Ali moved close to me and rested on head on my shoulder, I moved my arm over her head and rested it on the couch, she came closer. _Just like old times_ I thought.

"Remember when we used to watch movies, just you and me?" said Alison looking at me.

"Of course I do" I replied.

We stared at each other for a moment and we came closer together, our lips almost touching when I suddenly turned around and grabbed the bucket from the floor, but I didn't threw up.

"False Alarm" I said taking a long breath. Alison chuckled. "Sorry for ruining the moment" I said shyly.

"It's ok" she said with a shy smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me Ali" I said quietly looking directly at her eyes and taking her hands.

"I'll always be here for you Em" she said kissing my cheek.

We turned our attention back to the TV and Ali rested her head on my shoulder, my arm around her and the blanket covering both of us.

 _Just like old times_ I thought.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Keep reviewing and giving me ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! Here is another story.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Emily POV**

I was waiting at the restaurant. It was kind of cold outside. I was looking at the restaurants entrance every five seconds. My heart raced every time I remembered what I was doing here, I had a date.

You want to know with who? She was the girl whom every guy in high school fantasized about, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was Rosewood's Queen B, Alison Dilaurentis.  
It was the first week of school, we were returning from the winter break and I was here on the restaurant waiting for her. The right side of the restaurant was filled with guys who were rating other girls as they entered. I sat there, in the middle of all these, listening to every comment they made about each girl. Then, she walked in.  
Long thick hairs carefully combed to rest on one shoulder, bright ocean blue eyes, she was beautiful in every sense. The boys stopped rating for a while and looked at each other saying comments such as "she is your baby" "You're no one until you get her" "I bet I can tap that" to one another. They all looked at her as she walked past them. Contrary to our expectations she didn't pay attention to them, even when she loved the attention. I never had courage to talk to her, but suddenly I did. And today, we were on a date.

I stood up from my chair and greeted her.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"Hello" she said giving me a small hug, then we both took a seat.  
"Shall we order food?" She asked.  
"Yeah, your choice" I said.  
She started ordering items, I was feeling hung over by seeing her, she was so beautiful, she was the girl who any boy will kill to have and she was sitting right across from me.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the first Friday returning from winter break, and I went to watch a movie at the cinema. I was buying popcorn and the movie had already started, so I rushed in the room and took a seat, I started watching the movie when I realized who was sitting beside me. She didn't see me, probably, because when I looked at her she was focused on the movie. Her friend stood up to go to the restroom and I gained enough courage and said "hi" to her.  
She stared at me as if I am a stalker, I kept smiling and extended my hands for greetings._

 _"_ _Sorry, I think you don't know who I am…" I said but she interrupted._

 _"_ _Of course I know who you are. You're Emily Fields, Rosewood best swimmer and I have you for math right? I always ask you for notebook paper" She said with a small chuckle.  
"Yeah, I'm Emily" I said trying not to sound nervous._

 _She asked me about my winter break and we talked a little about school. Then her friend came and we both continued watching the movie. I could not concentrate on the movie because of all the butterflies I felt on my stomach. The movie ended and I was constantly thinking of ways to say goodbye properly. We walked to the cinema doors and I finally said it.  
"Good bye" I said.  
"Good bye Emily, nice seeing you" she replied with that killer smile on her and started moving towards the exit.  
Just say it Emily, was all I could hear in my head._

 _"_ _Um, Alison?" I said.  
She turned and walked towards me, giving her friend a small nod for her to wait outside._

 _"_ _I…I was wondering if you…you know… I mean only if you want to… go eat something… with me?" I said a touching the back of my neck. I always do that when I'm nervous.  
"Are you asking me on a date?" she said with a small smile. I looked at her and opened my mouth but nothing came out, not even a single yes. "I would love to. Let's exchange phone numbers" she said.  
I was shocked and stood motionless. Did Rosewood's "it" girl just accepted an invitation to a date, a freaking date! with me!?  
"Are you okay?" she asked handing me her phone.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I typed my phone number on her phone and she gave me a call so I could save her number. I just smiled._

 _"_ _See you in school" she said walking away.  
I stood there for a while and saw her vanishing into the crowd of people heading out of the cinema._

 _That night was the longest night in my life. I drove to my house and I could only listen to her beautiful voice in my head._

 _End of flashback_

The end.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story, please leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two stories? you guys are lucky;)**

 **Request from Boris Yeltsin: Emily helps Alison grieve after Jessica is killed by a car bomb meant for Alison by -A.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Alison POV**

It has been a week since the incident. I have been in my room, crying only crying. My dad or Jason come by to check on me every five minutes. I haven't talked to the girls, but I know they have been trying to communicate with me. I stood up from the bed and looked at myself in the mirror remembering that moment.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Come on Alison, you are gonna like it I promise" my mom said. She wanted me to go with her to see a new store that opened here in Rosewood._

 _I was looking at my phone because I received a text from "Boom! -A" It said. What does that even mean? I need to show this to the girls I thought._

 _"_ _I don't want to go mom, I have to study with the girls today" I said looking at her._

 _"_ _Fine, can you at least let me borrow your car? Mine doesn't want to work" she said_

 _"_ _Sure, I'll tell Spencer to pick me up" I replied_

 _She grabbed my keys and went outside. I was making my way upstairs when a big explosion was heard outside. I dropped to the floor and after a few seconds I stood up and ran outside. My car was on fire and my mom was inside of it._

 _The cops and an ambulance arrived after I called them, as well as the girls, my dad, Jason and other people. Apparently she was killed by a bomb in the car that was meant for me. I knew –A was behind this._

 _We didn't say a word to the police because –A sent us a text saying that he/she would end everyone's family lives._

 _Since that day I stopped attending to school and just locked myself in my room._

 _End of flashback_

I stated crying again remembering the moment when I heard my bedroom open slowly.

"Ali?" I heard and I felt chills all over my body. It was Emily.

"What are you doing here? Leave, I don't want to see anyone" I said covering my face with my hands.

"Please, Ali" she said approaching me.

"It should have been me Emily, not her. I should have died it's all my fault…" I said between sobs.

"No, don't say that Alison" she said touching my arm slowly. I dropped my hands from my face and looked at her. I took a step towards her and hugged her. She rested her hands on my waist, my arms around her neck and I started crying again.

"Hey don't cry, look at me" she said still holding me by my waist. "This is not your fault ok? This is –A's fault and I'm not gonna rest until I find out who he/she is" she said looking me in the eyes.

"Why do I have to lose everything I love?" I said "I lost my mom, and I lost you"

"You didn't lose me Ali, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere" she said and she delicately put a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I won't let anything happen to you"

I looked at her straight in the eyes and slowly leaned to kiss her soft lips. We broke the kiss and I looked at her, she was smiling.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" she replied.

 **A/N: I will write others prompts. Please leave your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Locker Room

**A/N: I'm back guys!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Rated M**

 _Emily Fields: Captain of Rosewood Girls Soccer Team._

 _Alison Dilaurentis: Leader of the Cheer leading squad._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily ran toward the goal as soon as one of her teammates passed her the ball. The wind helping her increase her speed as the ball rolled at her feet. She was in front of the goal, ready to make her team win the final. Suddenly something hit her hard behind her feet as she fell to the ground. The game stopped as the crowd groaned and yelled at the referee. It was a penalty.

"Go Emily" yelled Alison from the side line as the cheer leader squad cheered.

"Emily! Emily!" the crowd cheered from the stands, Emily watched them and lifted from the ground.

"Ready?" asked the referee and she nodded.

She kicked the ball hiting the low-left corner of the pole and scoring the goal.

The crowd cheered as her teammates ran towards her to congratulate her. The referee ended the game and the cheer leader squad ran towards the field. After picking their trophy and celebrating, the whole team went inside the locker room.

"Good job team" said Emily and they all yelled in excitement.

After changing, everyone left the room. Emily was left alone as she decided to wait for everyone to leave. She needed the locker room empty as she knew what was coming next.

As she expected, the locker room door opened slowly. A girl walked in and smiled devilishly at her.

"Hey Alison" said Emily with a grin as she took a seat on one of the benches.

"You did an amazing job out there, you're really good" said Alison leaning against one of the lockers.

"Thank you, but soccer isn't the only thing I am good at" replied Emily with a seductive smile.

"What else are you good at then?" said Alison as she walked towards Emily, placing her hands on her shoulders and slowly sitting down on her lap.

"You tell me" whispered Emily as she pulled Alison closer and crashed her lips together in a passionate kiss.

Alison straddled her as her arms went around the brunettes neck. Emily placed one of her hands around Alison's waist, lowering her hand to rest on her ass while the other hand rubbed her thigh. Both girls fighting for dominance as their tongues licked each others lips.

"You're so hot, babygirl" Emily growled as she sucked Alison's neck harshly.

"Em, fuck" moaned Alison as Emily lifted her shirt off, taking it off leaving her only in a black lace bra.

"You're so beautiful" whispered the brunette as she kissed down the blondes breast. Taking the bra off in one single motion.

"I'm all yours" moaned Alison as Emily sucked on her nipples.

Alison pulled Emily's shirt and started grinding against the others girl torso, creating as much friction as she could.

"Please Em, fuck me already" moaned Alison as Emily's hand traveled down, settling between her thighs.

"What ever the Princess wants" said Emily as Alison jerked against her hand, trying to get more friction in her desperately need.

Emily moved Alison's skirt up and pulled her underwear down. She pressed her finger against Alison's clit, moving it slightly, feelings the blondes wetness.

"So wet for me" she whispered on Alison's ear as she planted kissed down her jaw and neck.

"Oh fuck" moaned Alison as she felt Emily's fingers inside of her.

"Look at me baby" said Emily as Alison slowly rode her hand.

"Em" Alison gasped, biting her lip.

"I love when you moan my name" breathed Emily crashing their lips once again, the kiss was slow and sensual.

"Em, I'm close" whispered Alison as she closed her eyes, feeling hot all over her body.

"Look at me when you come, Ali" said Emily huskily as her fingers started to move faster.

Alison opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful brown eyes in front of her. She remembered craving Emily after the first time they sleep together on Noel's beach party. She remembered drunkenly telling Emily how unsatisfied her boyfriend left her after sex. She remembered how Emily joked about making her feel better and how her predatory eyes looked at her. She remembered how they walked to the beach and started making out, ending having a wonderful night.

Her body was shaking under the other girls hand. Her mouth went into an "o" shape and her eyes rolled back, felling the intensity of her orgasm hitting her.

"Oh fuck, Em!" moaned Alison loudly, as she rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

"That's it baby, good girl" whispered Emily as she felt Alison's creamy liquid rolling down her hand.

Emily caressed Alison as the girl started to gain back her breath from that mind-blowing orgasm she had.

"We need to stop doing this Ali" said Emily as she pulled Alison to look at her.

"Doing what?" asked Alison surprised.

"This" pointed Emily between them "You..."

"You don't like me anymore?" asked Alison quietly.

"What? No! Of course I like you, but you have a boyfriend Alison" said Emily standing up and walked to the sink to clean her hands.

"We broke up" said Alison putting her clothes on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Emily picking her shirt from the floor.

"I was gonna tell you, today" answered Alison walking towards Emily "but you were busy practicing and well after the game ended, this happened" she chuckled.

Emily frowned and chuckled too.

"I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" said Alison placing her arms around the brunettes neck.

"Of course I forgive you" said Emily leaning down to kiss her.

Alison smiled and locked their hands together.

"So are you going to the soccer celebration party?" asked Alison.

"Only if you come with me" replied Emily as they walked out of the locker room.

"People are gonna ask if we are dating..." said Alison as they made the way to their cars.

"And I should answer?..." said Emily.

"Yes" replied Alison with a smile.

"Pick you up at 9 then, girlfriend" Emily said as she drove away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have no excuse for not updating, it's just because I'm fucking lazy.**

 **Prompt: Emily tells how she mads Alison her girlfriend by singing her on the school cafeteria.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily POV**

I moved out of Rosewood when I graduated from middle school. Texas was a great place, my dad loved it because a lot of our family was there.

My mom got a new job later on and we moved back to Rosewood during the start of Junior year.

The first day I walked to my first period class and took a seat at the end of the last row. After a few minutes a girl sat next to me. Alison. I remembered her from middle school, nothing changed. She still dressed as if she was in a modeling studio, her blonde hair was longer though. She looked skinnier and damn her body was stunning. The dress she was wearing showed all of her curves, the roundness of her ass almost showing. _Concentrate._ I had her for about three classes back in middle school but we never became friends. We talked a few times when we had to do group projects or things like that. She was mean to everyone who got in her way, except me, maybe cause a was a "nobody" to her.

"Hey, you're Emily right?" she interrupted my thoughts "I'm Alison, we went to middle school together"

"Hi Alison, yeah we did" I smiled.

"So you came back" she looked at me from top to bottom.

"Yeah, my mom got a new job at the police station" I shifted on my seat and she just stared at me.

The teacher interrupted us by telling us about the class. A few weeks passed and that became one of my favorite classes, not because I loved the class but because Alison was in it.

We weren't exactly what you call "friends" but we always talked and got together for projects. When her friends were busy she will call me and we'll go to the park or to eat ice cream. I confessed her that I was a lesbian and she was cool with it. I also told her that I knew how to play guitar and some days we spent the entire afternoon singing on her back used to tell jokes during class and talk about our selfs. I never saw her during school except for that class and sometimes during lunch. That's why I loved that class, cause it was like our special place to talk and ignore everyone else. I am not going to deny it, I had a crush on Alison Dilaurentis. The bad thing about having a crush on the popular girl: she was always with the guys from the football team. _Great. How could I compete with that?_.

One Monday I walked to the front of the school were my friend Toby was standing waiting for me.

"Emily, I have great news!" He exclaimed.

"Hi Toby, I'm doing really good thank you for asking" I joked and he rolled his eyes "what is it?"

"Mr. Collins let you sing during lunch" he smiled walking with me to my locker.

"How did you convinced our super strict i-hate-music-and-teenagers principal to let me sing in front of the whole school?" I chuckled.

"I don't know how, but I just did" he laughed "so don't waste this opportunity. I talked to Caleb and he will record everything so we can post it on YouTube and maybe you'll be famous one day"

"Thanks Toby, I want to be the next Ed Sheeran" I said sarcastically. The bell rang and we went our separate ways.

I walked to my first period class and sat on my usual spot.

"I heard you're singing during lunch, is that true?" said Alison turning her whole body to look at me after sitting down.

"Wow, are you like a paparazzi or something? Sorry I don't have time for interviews" I joked and she hit my arm playfully.

"I'll take that as a yes Ms. Famous" she tickled my side "what song did you choose?"

"Seriously, how much are you getting paid for this?" she rolled her eyes "just kidding, but I still don't know, I have three periods left to figure that out and by the way I will sue you if you hit me again, security!" I pretended to yell.

"Oh shut up" she chuckled "sing one and dedicated to me" she winked "just kidding sing what ever you want"

"Sorry I don't sing for paparazzi I sing for the fans" I playfully placed my hand on my chest and used my pencil as a microphone pretending I was singing.

"In that case, what if I tell you I'm your biggest fan, the leader of your fan club?" she joked and we both laughed.

"What's so funny Ms. Dilaurentis and Ms. Fields?" the teacher called.

"Uhh nothing" I said and she looked at us both before continuing teaching.

We looked at each other and laughed quietly. I stole a few glances to her and I knew what song I was going to perform. It was now or never.

During lunch, Toby helped me prepare everything. I sat on the stool and placed my guitar on my legs.

"Hello everyone, my name is Emily and I'm probably about to make a fool of myself" I said on the microphone and everyone laughed.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw that beautiful face looking straight at me. She smiled and waved her hand, I returned the smile.

"So this song it's called 'Its always been you' by Tae Brooks and it's dedicated to someone who's really special to me...umh.. she says she's my biggest fan, you know who you are I hope you like it" everyone clapped and I shyly smiled. I looked down at my guitar.

I started playing and suddenly I was nervous. I stopped and let out a long breath. Toby walked up to me.

"Hey, it's fine" he whispered "you can do it" I nodded.

"Sorry guys, here I go again" I said.

I started playing again, I closed my eyes and stated singing.

 _Where did you come from?_

 _'Cause man it seems like you've been here all along_

 _When did you become someone that i count on? It didnt take long_

 _You're so chill to be around_

 _It's like you're one of the guys when we hang out_

 _Don't matter where we go or what we do_

 _It's a good time when i'm with you_

 _Try as may, try as i may_

 _I cannot turn away from what's right in front of me_

 _Try as i may, try as i may_

 _I can't deny the way that you make me levitate_

 _It's always been you in the back of my mind_

 _We've been cool for such a long time_

 _Girl with you, something feels so right_

 _It's gonna be just fine, it's gonna be just fine_

 _Girl since you, no one's caught my eye_

 _So it's cool, they can walk on by_

 _Cause with you sticking by my side_

 _It's gonna be just fine, it's gonna be just fine_

I opened my eyes and looked at Alison for a second before looking somewhere else.

 _Do you know what you've done?_

 _I was'nt on no one til you came along_

 _And you got me undone cause you got in my head now you're in my song_

 _You're so chill to be around_

 _It's like you're one of the guys when we hang out_

 _Don't matter where we go or what we do_

 _It's a good time when i'm with you_

 _Try as i may, try as i may_

 _These thoughts don't go away_

 _Lets face it, i want you babe_

I looked at her again and stayed making eye contact with her. I started singing to her, feeling like we were the only ones on the room.

 _Try as i may, try as i may_

 _My heart wont stop half way_

 _No don't underestimate_

 _It's always been you in the back of my mind_

 _We've been cool for such a long time_

 _Girl with you, something feels so right_

 _It's gonna be just fine, it's gonna be just fine_

 _Girl since you, no one's caught my eye_

 _So it's cool, they can walk on by_

 _Cause with you sticking by my side_

 _It's gonna be just fine, it's gonna be just fine_

 _I hope that i feel this, this way forever_

 _Forevers a long time, time spent together_

 _You are the one that grew on me_

 _And now i could never never leave you_

 _In the back of my mind_

 _You were there the whole time_

 _Now it feels so right baby_

 _It's always been you girl..._

"Thank you" I said and everyone clapped.

"Thank you Emily, that was great" said Principal Collins on the mic.

I walked off the small stage and Toby hugged me, other girls and guys congratulated me too.

"Emily?" I turned around to see Alison standing there.

"Hi" I said nervous.

"Is it true, am I always on the back of your mind?" She asked with a small smile.

I looked at her not being able to talk, I was terrified but in a good way, in a bad way let's say I was ready to get rejected.

"Yes" I replied shyly "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable or if you don't want to talk to me ever again..."

I was interrupted by soft lips pressed against my own. My eyes widened and I realized that she was kissing me, her arms around my neck.

"Wow" I said when she broke up the kiss, she grinned.

"You're always on the back of my mind too" she said playing with my guitar "your fans are waiting for you" she smiled when I didn't say anything. I was shocked.

I looked at the people around us waiting to congratulate me. Toby gave me a look.

"I'll distract them" he whispered. I nodded and turned to Alison.

"You're the only fan I need" I said placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. I took a step towards her "I like you so much Ali, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she pulled me into a hug "this is the moment I have been waiting since the 7th grade" she whispered in my ear before crashing our once lips again.

. .LIFE.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: What do y'all think? Please leave your reviews, thank you for reading:)**


	8. Chapter 8: New member of the family

**A/N: This was a quick writing.**

 **This is a continuation of chapter 2 were Emily and Aiden got caught by Alison.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

I entered my house and places my keys on the small table next to the door.

"Babe, I'm home" I announced but no one responded "Ali? Aiden?"

I walked to the kitchen and to the living room but there were no signs of my family. I made my way upstairs and saw the bathroom door open. The sound of water running and giggles were heard.

"Ali?" I poked my head inside.

"Hi baby" she said looking up at me.

She was on the floor next to Aiden. I looked to the bathtub and saw a small fluffy animal inside of it.

"Why is a dog in our house? And most important, why is he in the bathtub?" I yelled surprised.

"I found him mama!" said Aiden with a big smile on his face.

"How great! Ali? Didn't we talk about this, you know how messy dogs can be and..."

"Come with me" she interrupted, pulling me outside of the bathroom "don't let him out Aiden"

"Care to explain?" I said crossing my arms.

"Aiden found this puppy and he wanted to bring him home..." she said.

"I obviously know that Alison, but you know the rules" I interrupted "We talked about how messy dogs can be and you know that I love animals but we can't have a dog...we have never had one before and we don't know how to take care of one" I placed my hand on my face, clearly annoyed.

"Can you listen to me? Please?" She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's just..." I relaxed and leaned against the wall.

"Aiden brought the puppy because he thought I would make me happy, he said that he was sorry for not following the rules and eating cake the other day before breakfast. He said that he wanted to make it up to me, so he thought a puppy would help" she said smiling walking towards me "so, we are keeping the puppy"

I looked at her for a second before letting out a small laugh.

"He's so fucking cute" I whispered to myself "I'm sorry baby, for making such a big deal"

"It's fine, I understand" she said placing a kiss on my lips "so, when are you making it up to me?" She bit her lip.

"Well..." I pulled her close by the waist.

"Mommy!" yelled Aiden from inside the bathroom "can you give me something to dry him up, he's already clean"

"I'll make it up to you later" I said walking inside the bathroom with Ali.

After spending the rest of the afternoon playing with the dog, we took Aiden to bed.

"How are you gonna name him?" I asked.

"Pepe" he said sleepy "Pepe"

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

I walked to our room and saw a tomato on the night stand.

"What's a tomato doing here?" I asked Alison who was reading on the bed.

"Aiden said it was a gift for you, for getting you in trouble" she said with a chuckle.

"Why a tomato?" I asked confused.

"He said you liked to eat healthy, so what a better gift than a tomato" she said.

"Oh God, I swear that kid is a total cutie" I said crawling on the bed "and you are a total hottie" I said.

"Oh really?" She said pushing me down.

"How can I make it up to you?" I asked seductive.

"You already know how" she said before attacking my lips.

Suddenly a bark was heard outside of our room.

"Aghhh, this is why I didn't want dogs!" I groaned as Alison just laughed opening the door to let him in.

As soon as he entered the room he jumped on the bed and got comfortable.

"Great" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes "I'm telling Toby to build him a house tomorrow"

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Please leave your reviews, they mean a lot. Who gets actually happy when they see that I have updated one of my fanfics? I really want to know:(**


	9. Chapter 9: Drunk in love

**A/N:**

 **Requested by Leapyearbaby29: A very drunk Emily is a very clingy Emily, she's also a Emily with zero chill and no filter. Throw in the childhood best friend Alison that she's so madly in love with...**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I looked at the time on my phone as soon as I arrived home, 1:30 am. Fuck my parents are going to kill me, I thought. I got down from Spencer's car.

"See you tomorrow" I waved her goodbye. We came from an amazing collage party. Hanna, Emily and Aria went to their houses and I got a ride from Spencer.

I walked to the backdoor and wished that Jason didn't forget to leave it open. I slid the glass door carefully, bingo!. I made my way upstairs and saw my parents and Jason's door closed. I heard my dad snoring meaning he was in some deep sleep.

I entered my room and took my heels off. I changed into some pijama short shorts and a long shirt. I plugged my phone and placed it on the nightstand. I looked at myself in the mirror and as a was taking my makeup off I heard something. 'Oh shit' I heard.

"What the heck" I said and walked to my window.

I opened it and looked down at the yard but no one was there.

"Hey Ali!"

I jumped when I heard the voice calling me. I looked towards the tree that was infront of my window and Emily was there.

"Emily, what are you doing there, your gonna get hurt" I said shooked.

"Can I come in?" she said struggling to move closer to my house.

"Yes. Oh my God Emily are you crazy" I whispered as I watched her struggle.

"Why is this tree so complicated" she mumbled "Not everyone is a climbing pro"

She finally managed to climb all the way to my window and entered my room.

"I did it!" She laughed throwing her hands on the air.

"What the heck Emily why didn't you just text me, the back door was open you didn't had to climb a fucking tree" I snapped as she just looked at me smiling "wait... are you drunk?"

She smiled and moved her hand trying to signal 'maybe a little'

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you Ali" she apologized, leaning against my desk.

"We just saw each other at the party" I chuckled.

"But I didn't got to tell you how beautiful you looked" she threw her head back groaning "and all those guys looking at you, I mean I can't blame them you look beautiful even in pijamas" she pointed to my clothes.

"So you climbed a tree, drunk, to tell me I looked pretty?" I crossed my arms blushing a little.

"Beautiful, I said you looked and look beautiful" she corrected.

I laughed at her drunk cuteness.

"I can't believe this" I grinned.

"Why do guys look at you so much, don't they know that you belong to some one..." She picked a pen from my desk and played with it as if it was a plane.

"I belong to who?" I interrupted.

"To me, who else?" She said as if it was obvious "I mean, can't they see that we are gonna get married and go to Paris like you said"

I giggled.

"Are you jealous Emily?" I said teasing her.

"Hell I am" she shouted.

"Emily shhhh, your gonna wake up everyone" I told her.

"Oh shit" she covered her mouth with her hands "itthidotay?"

"Take your hand off your mouth I don't understand what you are saying" I laughed. She started laughing too and walked to sit next to me on my bed.

"You really looked beautiful Ali" she whispered.

"Thank you Emily" I said.

"When we were playing spin the bottle, I just wished so hard the bottle would stop facing you" she confessed.

"You wanted to kiss me?"

"I always want to kiss you Ali" she remarked.

"Then do it" I looked at her.

"What?!" She shouted.

"Shhh" I laughed and placed my hand on her mouth.

I moved my hand slowly to her cheek and leaned closer to her face.

"Ali.."

"Kiss me Emily" I said.

I felt her soft lips against my own. I opened mines to give her access when I felt her tongue licking my bottom lip. I could still taste the tequila on her tongue.

We broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"You and me in sweet Paris" I said.

"How long are we going away for?" she smiled.

"How about forever?" I kissed her once again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Please please please leave your reviews they mean a lot to meeeee:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Strip Love

**A/N: Look at that, to chapters in one day?;) You guys are lucky.**

 **Love you all, enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **StipLove**

I don't know why I ended up here. I had a rough day and knew I needed a distraction, but why here?

"Whatever" I let out a sigh and walked towards the door "I'll just check it out"

I entered and saw neon lights everywhere as long as loud music. I cleared my throat and made my way to the bar.

I looked around the place, I looked at the girls dancing around the poles.

"It's your first time here isn't?" Spoke a blonde bartender who's name tag said 'Cece'

"Yeah" I replied.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun, here..." she gave me a glass of whiskey "on the house" she smirked. I nodded thank you and went to the far side of the club and sat on a small table.

"You look a little lost" said a voice next to me.

I turned to find a pair of blue eyes looking straight at me. She was wearing a black simple dress with black heels.

"Yeah, I had a rough day and I thought coming here was a good idea..." I said shyly "...I should probably go, I don't know why am even here"

"Come with me, you look a little tense maybe I can help you relax a bit" she placed her hand on my arm when I stood up.

She walked away from me and looked over her shoulder to see if I was following. I stood there looking at her and she smiled coming back, she grabbed my hand and pulled me with here.

"Isn't your shift over?" said the girl from the bar, Cece.

"Shhh" she said and whispered something in her ear.

The girl winked at her and smiled.

"I'll be right back, get comfortable" she said and let go of my hand.

I found myself in a small room. There was a chair in the middle, a small table with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. I poured myself a drink and sat on the chair. Minutes later she came back and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and looked at me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Emily" I said "yours?"

She smiled.

"Vivian" she answered.

"That's not your real name" I smiled and she returned the smile. She shook her head and walked towards me taking the glass from my hand and taking a sip. She placed the glass on the small table. She stepped back and looked down at me.

"Has anyone ever give you a private dance?" She whispered huskily.

My eyes grew wide. I shook my head.

"Well... you're about to get one" she said and she started zipping down her dress.

"I think I should go..." I started but she pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shhh, just enjoy the show" she said.

'Sex you by Bando Jonez' started playing on the background as she let her dress fall down on the floor. She was standing only on her heels, lacy bra and panties and stockings that were high up her legs. She started sensually moving to the beat, swaying her hips. She leaned against the door and slid all the way down. She got on her knees and then in all fours. She crawled to me and used my legs to sensually stand back up.

She leaned down, placed her hands on my knees and looked seductively at me. She straddled me and started to grind slowly without taking her eyes away from me. My hands grabbed the side of the chair as I looked at her.

"You know... No one is allowed to touch me, but for you... I'll make an exception" she whispered in my ear "come on, don't be shy" she bit my earbole.

She stood up and turned around, swaying seductively infront of me. She sat on my lap and grinded on me. I placed my hands on her waist and started touching her delicately. I ran my hands up and down her sides. She stood up and sat back down on my lap looking at me once again. She grabbed my hands and placed them on her ass.

"Are you really that shy?" She said looking down at my lips "come on, give me something" she challenged.

I frowned and kissed her. She kissed me back and placed her arms around my neck.

I grabbed her ass and kissed her neck.

"Mmmh" she moaned.

"I can show you how 'not shy' I can be if you want" I whispered against her lips.

Somehow we ended up in a hotel room. As soon as we entered the room we crashed our lips together in a passionate kiss. She pressed me against the wall and her hands went to my hair. I grabbed her by the waist and walked her backwards towards the king sized bed. I laid on top of her and she immediately started to take my shirt off. We broke the kiss for a second to take our clothes off. As soon as she undressed herself I went back to kissing her. I started kissing her neck and down her chest. My tongue tracing her stomach all the way down in between her legs. She sucked her breath when I kissed her thighs and started sliding down her panties. I licked her clit once and looked up at her.

"Fuck" she moaned.

Then once again.

"Stop teasing me, please" she groaned and I smiled.

I licked her fast and hard, sucking her clit.

"Shit...!" She yelled.

I kissed her stomach and her chest, taking her bra off. I placed my hands on her breast and started playing with her nipples. She pulled me closer with her legs around my waist. I started grinding on her with a slow, gently, rythmic movement. I moved my hand down and inserted two fingers inside of her.

"Ahhhh, Emily!" She moaned.

"What a beautiful sound" I kissed her and pumped my fingers in and out.

After minutes of pleassuring her I felt her tighten around my fingers. She shook uncontrollably. After her mind-blowing orgasm I rolled next to her. We didn't say anything after that. I covered both of us with the sheets and we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to find her gone. I look to the nightstand and see my phone, wallet and car keys still there. I grab my phone to check the time when I see a small note underneath.

'Last night was great, not so shy after all ;)' -Alison

A smile appears on my face as I realize that she told me her real name, suddenly I feel the need to see her again. I decided to stop by the club two days later, I didn't want to seem desperate. This time I sit on the dark side of the bar. I hear a loud voice say a few names, but one catches my attention.

"and our star... Vivian Darkbloom!" He announces and people start going crazy, yelling and cheering.

I watch her step on the scenario and she starts to perform. My heart beat increases when she suddenly looks up and we make eye contact. She bites her lips and continues her performance and that's the moment I realize I want her again. I don't wait for her to finish her act. I pull out a pen and write something on a $100 bill. I give it to Cece as long with some extra cash for her, I tell her what she needs to do.

Alison POV

After finishing my performance I enter my room. I put my dress on and start to head towards the door to go look for Emily. I'm about to open the door when there's a knock. Cece opens the door slowly and enters the dressroom.

"Don't bother looking for her, she already left" she said "but she told me to give you this"

She handed me a $100 bill and I unfolded it.

'Same place, tonight. I'll be waiting for you' -E

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: What do y'all think? Please leave your reviews:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Video Games

**A/N: thank you guys for your reviews I hope you're all liking my stories:) Omg that Emison picture Shay posted for Sasha's birthday :0 *SHOOOOOK* I don't know if killed or saved me but oh well... I hope we will get more Super Yummy! *Wink Wink* kisses this last season:(**

 **Prompt: Cute Alison and Emily playing videogames:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alison POV**

Friday night. Patents went out to eat dinner. I was stuck with Jason since Emily went to Toby's house to help him fix his car. Of course she invited me but I'm not a big fan of cars so I said that we should just see each other the next day and knowing how passionate they are about cars I knew she will have been ignoring me during the time they were gonna fix it.

I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge when there was a knock on the front door.

"I got it" I yelled to Jason who was on the living room.

I opened it to find Emily standing on the other side.

"Hey babe" she greeted.

"Baby, What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming. I thought you were at Toby's" I let her in.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you earlier but we finished with the car early and I don't want to wait until tomorrow to see you so I decided to convince Toby to let me borrow his 'Mario Cart' and he did, I thought it would be a good idea to come and play with you" she said showing me the game exited.

"Aww Emily, I instantly regretted not accepting your invitation you know, I could have seen you all sexy and sweaty fixing that car" I winked and she blushed "let me ask Jason if we can borrow his console" I changed the subject and went to the living room to ask Jason as Emily went upstairs to my room.

After Emily connected the console on my TV we played for a few hours. Both of us sitting on top of my bed.

"I hate this game" I complained after playing a few rounds.

"You're not that bad" said Emily "but I can actually show you some strategies if you would like" she teased.

"Oh please, like I need your help to be great. I'm a pro" I scoffed.

"You just lost, what do you mean?" She chuckled.

"It's not funny, I don't want to play anymore" I said annoyed.

I was about to stand up from the bed to go turn off the console but she grabbed me by the waist and pulled me, pushing my back to the bed.

"Don't be so dramatic, it's just a game" she said and looked down at me as I laid on the soft mattress "but I know something you're really good at"

She huskily whispered and we stared at each other.

"Wanna?" I bit my lip.

She leaned down and kissed me. I flipped us and immediately started kissing her neck. I lifted her shirt a little, kissing her bare stomach slowly tracing my lips down.

"Hey Ali... Oh shit I'm sorry" said Jason swinging the door open and turning around as soon as he saw us "What the fuck, weren't you guys playing?"

I sat up and looked at Emily who just had a grin on her face.

"What's up Jason?" she said casually.

"Hey Emily" he replied, slowly turning around.

"Not to sound rude but dont you know you should knock before entering a room? what do you need Jason?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go eat with me and Kenya but I see that you were just about to... eat" he joked.

"Oh my god Jason!" I blushed.

"I can't believe you just... Oh my god... I can't" Emily started cracking up.

"It's not funny" I punched her arm.

"Ouch, hey it's funny because it's true" she smiled and winked at me. My eyes widened. "I'm kidding" she smiled.

"So I guess that's a no" he said "I'll bring some pizza for you guys later and I promise I'll knock this time" he walked out the room laughing.

"I can't believe my brother almost caught us having sex" I laughed.

"I know, that could have been so awkward" said Emily wiping away the tears she had from laughing.

We stayed quiet for a moment.

"You were right by the way" I broke the silence "there is something I'm really good at" I said.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Eating..."

"I know that already, you always eat my food after you ate all yours so when Jason brings the pizza..." she started.

"...I'm not talking about food" I confessed and looked at her seductively.

"Wha... Ohhhhhhh I see" she grinned.

"Want me to show you how good I am?" I teased pushing her down on the bed.

"You know you can show me anything" she said and I smiled before crashing our lips together.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: What do y'all think? Please leave your reviews;)**

 **Btw I miss Emison so freaking much, good thing Pll comes back in a month \\(*w*)/**


	12. Chapter 12: A dream come true

**A/N: POSTING AGAIN, I TRIED TO CORRECT SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS. SORRY IF THERES MORE:(**

 **A/N 2: I know this has nothing to do with Pll/Emison but I just want to tell you that there's this pretty girl at work and it's driving me nuts! God why do you make me suffer! Lol seriously she's so ppretty that even a small smile and just a small touch of a hand makes me all hot and bothered.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this story**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Emily walked over to the window and watched her surroundings. She had always loved the warm summers and this one was about to be her favorite summer ever. Emily looked at the beautiful Eiffel Tower trough her hotel window and smiled to herself, remembering why she was in Paris. She was getting married.

 _xxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Emily POV_

 _Ali told me she was pregnant we spent a lot of days together. I stayed at her house some days and helped her when she had morning sickness. We watched movies almost every night I stayed at her place were we always ended up making out and ever ended up in her bedroom. After confessing out real feeling for each other we started to date. After two months of dating I decided to take the next step._

 _I convinced Ali to take a walk, telling her it will be good for the baby. We ended up on the kissing rock. We sat on the dusty old rock and talked about some high school memories. After about an hour and a half she said that we should head home since it was getting dark but I stopped her._

 _"I actually brought you here because I wanted to tell you or more like ask you something" I said._

 _"What is it?" She asked confused._

 _"Alison..." I pulled a small box from the pocket of my jacket and got in one knee "I told you I was gonna be with you no matter what..." suddenly I was speechless. I gulped and my back started sweating. I opened the box to reveal a diamond ring._

 _"Emily... are you proposing..." she covered her mouth with her hands._

 _"I'm actually trying to right now if you would just give me a second" I said with a nervous laugh._

 _"Take your time" she whispered looking down at me._

 _"Alright here I go..." I let out a long breath "...Alison Lauren Dilaurentis, I want you to be with me for the rest of my life and I want to be part of the life of this beautiful baby that will come to the world" I placed a hand on her belly "I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes Emily. Oh my god I love you so much" she said with tears coming out her eyes she pulled me on my feet and kissed me._

 _xxxxxxx End of flashback xxxxxxx_

 **Emily POV**

"Are you ready?" said Hanna entering the hotel room and interrupting my thoughts "Damn, my best friend looks gorgeous" she said looking at me from head to toe.

"Thank you Hanna, you look beautiful too" I said smiling at her.

"Beautiful? I look fucking hot. Look at this dress! Don't you want to marry me instead?" She laughed spinning for me to see the dress.

"I'd rather kill myself" I joked "just kidding you know I love you"

"Emily! That was mean" she placed her hand on her chest pretending to be hurt "we should get going before your mom gets all grumpy.

"You're right" I laughed.

"I'm so happy for you" she told me before walking out the door.

I glanced at my own reflection one more time before grabbing my stuff.

When we got to the ceremony everyone was there. My parents, Ali's family and our friends. Everyone smiled at me as I arrived.

"Good afternoon everyone. I would like to begin this ceremony if everyone can please stand up" said the priest "it's such an honor to me to present this beautiful bride Emily Fields who is being escorted by her dad Wayne Fields"

Everyone clapped as I arrived. My dad escorted me to the front then he walked to his seat next to my mom on the front row who had tears of joy on her face. There was piano music paying on the background. I looked to the end of the long red carpet as I saw on the distance a beautiful angel arriving. Everyone stood up and turned to look at her.

She looked up and we made eye contact. That's when I realized who was standing there. The girl I have always loved was standing there. The girl who I thought was dead for years was standing there. The girl I believed was still alive and would one day come back and tell me she loved me was standing there. The girl who I once thought didn't have feelings for me was standing there. The girl who confessed her love for me was standing there and she was about to marry me.

I didn't even pay attention to what the priest was saying, the only thing I heard was when he called her name.

"...Alison Dilaurentis"

She walked along with her father. As she made her way to the front I looked down at my hands as I felt my tears coming out my eyes. I was so happy I couldn't believe this was happening. I caught a glimpse of her dress and I knew that she was now beside me. I decided to look up at her and I lost it when I saw her face. She looked beautiful. She smiled sweetly and I started to cry tears of happiness, I placed my hand on my face. I could help it. I was so happy.

"Baby..." she whispered and placed a hand on my cheek making me look up at her.

"I'm so lucky to have you" I whispered.

"Emily, let the priest proceed with the ceremony ok?" said Toby placing a comforting hand on my shoulders "you can do this"

I nodded as the priest announced the start of the ceremony.

"Alison Lauren Dilaurentis, do you accept Emily Katherine Fields as your wife to be with her during health and illness and to love and respect her above all things?"

"Yes I accept" she smiled.

"Emily Katherine Fields, do you accept Alison Lauren Dilaurentis as your wife to be with her during health and illness and to love and respect her above all things?"

"Yes I do" I smiled.

"If no one opposes to this beautiful union I declare you wife and wife. You both can kiss" finalized the priest

"As we kissed everyone clapped and cheered.

"I love you my wife" said Alison.

"I love you too" I kissed her one more time before I got on my knees and kissed her belly "and I love you too little baby"

"Let's get this party started" yelled Hanna as Aria popped open a bottle of champagne.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: thank you to those who leave reviews and keep up with me and my short stories. Lots of love.**

 **A/N 2: For those asking me for Strip Love part 2 I'm thinking that instead of making a part 2 I'll just make a whole story *wink wink* I don't know I'll see maybe as soon as I finish one of my other stories**

 **A/N 3: Not Pll/Emison related... I'm coming out to my parents this weekend hopefully it all goes well.**


	13. Chapter 13: Apprendre le français

**A/N: Here is a cute short chapter for you all :D**

 **Prompt: Alison tells Emily stuffs on French (Emily is learning) and says that they mean random things. One day Emily finds out what one of them means and answers back.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Like every morning, Emily walked to her French class. Today she was more than happy because their swimming suits finally arrived. She wore her blue, white and black sweatpants along with her jacket that read 'Fields' on the back. As she entered and walked to sit on her usual spot Alison looked up from her phone and smiled.

" _Vous avez l'air très chaud dans cet uniforme_ " said Alison. (You look very hot in that uniform)

"Do you mind translating that for me? Remember I'm a learner." joked Emily as she sat on her desk next to Alison.

"I said 'the day is perfect to go shopping' don't you think?" replied Alison.

"Yes it is" smiled Emily.

"I like that jacket, you should let me wear it sometime"

"But it has my last name on the back" pointed Emily.

"And? I bet I'd look as good on me as it looks on you" winked Alison as Emily blushed.

"Good morning class..." interrupted the teacher as the class started.

 **The Next Day**

The teacher explained a project were they had to create a short poem. Emily and Alison decided to partner up and work on the poem at Alison's house after school.

Emily arrived at Alison's house around 6.

"Hey Emily" greeted Jessica Dilaurentis "Alison is upstairs in her room"

"Thank you Mrs. D" said Emily as she entered the house and walked upstairs.

" _Ma belle sirène est arrivée._ " said Alison as Emily entered her bedroom. (My beautiful mermaid has arrived) "That means you finally arrived"

" _Bonjour_ " said Emily with a smile.

"I see you have been practicing your greetings" teased Alison.

"I try my best" confessed Emily as she pulled out her books and notebook.

They started working on the poem as soon as Emily arrived. Alison wrote notes on her notebook as Emily tried to translate some words for the poem.

"This is so frustrating" Emily groaned.

"Awww Emily, _Tu es si mignonne quand tu es en colère_ " Alison spoke as she stood up from the bed and walked to the desk where Emily was doing her work. (You look so cute when you're angry)

"How is it so easy for you" Emily looked up at Alison.

"It was hard at first let me tell you" said Alison "I'm gonna go get us some snacks ok? We can finish with the poem later"

"Yes!" Emily said standing up from the chair and popping down on Alison's bed "my brain needs a break" she laughed.

As Alison made her way downstairs, Emily pulled out her phone and translated some random words. One caught her attention as she remembered hearing Alison say to her all the time when she arrived at the library every Wednesday after school. Alison started tutoring Emily after school on Wednesdays because Emily started failing some of her quizzes and every time Emily entered the library Alison told her this phrase: _'Tu es si belle'._ Alison always told her it mean 'welcome to the class' as she pretended to be Emily's teacher, but know Emily knew what it really meant.

When Alison came back, Emily told her that they should just finish the poem because her mom called her to be home early.

 **Wednesday Morning**

The morning Alison arrived to the class Emily was already sitting on her usual spot.

" _Bonjour comment-allez vous?_ " Emily greeted (Good morning, how are you?)

" _Je vais bien merci_ " replied Alison "Did you just learned that so you could impress me?" smirked Alison.

"Maybe I did, I wanted to surprise you" Emily commented"I want to practice my pronunciation so I can finally have conversations with you"

"Well maybe my tutoring is helping after all" said Alison " _Je ne peux pas attendre pour le tutorat, je l'aime quand il est juste vous et moi"_ (I can't wait for tutoring, I like it when its just you and me)

"I hope one day I get to know what you're saying to me without me having to ask you" laughed EMily "What did you say?"

"I said 'Im the best teacher and you are the best student' " replied Alison.

 **Wednesday Afternoon.**

Alison waited for Emily on the far side of the library. They liked that spot because it was quiet and no one went to that side of the library since it was full of old books.

As Emily made her way to the small table, Alison greeted her.

"Tu es si belle" said Alison. (You're so beautiful)

"Toi aussi" Emily replied and Alison's eyes widened. (You too)

"I..." Alison started.

"I think I surprised you once again" smiled Emily.

"You did" blushed Alison.

There was a long-awkward silence.

"Can we start with the class Ms. Dilaurentis?" Emily joked changing the subject, the last thing she wanted was to make things weird between her and Alison.

"Of course" said Alison sitting beside Emily "You really are beautiful Em" confessed Alison after.

"You too Ali" smiled Emily sweetly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: This was short but I had really fun writing it, hope you all like it:)**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWSSSSSSSS!**


End file.
